All Eyes
by MrsJackHarkness
Summary: Gene and Alex are together, their relationship has it's ups and downs like any other. But the issues caused by a case make matters worse and worse. Will Gene always be there to save Alex? And what will happen to their partnership when all is said and done? AU - Set in place of S3. Rated M from Chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1: Paint It Red To Fit Right In

**All Eyes**

_**AN – I'm back. AU and set in place of S3. Please review so I know what you think!**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 1 - Paint It Red To Fit Right In**

Alex Drake burst through the front door of her flat above Luigis and flung her keys onto the kitchen counter, slamming the door closed with more force than would ever have been necessary. She had no idea how much more of Gene Hunt she could take. Once she had left the hospital, after a rude awakening had stung its way across her cheek, Alex had cleared Genes name and the pair had begun to try and rebuild their tattered friendship. It had taken a few weeks before they spent an evening just sitting together, chatting and getting drunk like old times, but that one night had started to heal the cracks and before she knew it they were unbreakable once again. The pair had decided to keep their relationship quiet, not wanting they're every move and every word to be judged and analysed as something else; an innocent '_I didn't get much sleep last night_' could easily be misconstrued as vigorous bedroom Olympics when it was actually just insomnia.

"I take it you're home then" came Gene's voice from the living room, where he was lounging on the sofa in a shirt, his boxers and his socks, feet up on the coffee table.

"Yes, I am actually" she spoke, sighing heavily as she carried the bag of Chinese takeaway through to him "I'm knackered, I hope this food is bloody worth driving across town to get"

"I hope you didn't scratch my car, otherwise it's something other than the greatness of our dinner you need to worry about"

"Oh shut up and eat your chow mein" she smirked, plonking herself down beside him, sitting back and watching as he took the numerous foil cartons out of the bag and lined them up on the coffee table, removing the cardboard lids and grinning like a child who had just opened his first Christmas present and it was just what he wanted, knowing the other presents would be just as pleasing.

"Yes! You got prawn crackers too!" he grinned "And fortune cookies!"

She smiled and sat forward, playing with the hair at the back of his neck "You know what they say about food, don't you?"

"It's the way to a man's heart?"

"No, stuff him full of food and he'll let you get some sleep at night" she giggled.

"Cheeky mare, I never usually hear you complain" he scoffed, before shovelling a small handful of prawn crackers into his mouth "You're normally using your mouth for other things than complaining"

She giggled again, taking hold of his face between her thumb and index finger, giving him a gentle squeeze "No talking with your mouth full"

"That's normally what _I_ tell you" he smirked, batting her hand away playfully.

Alex laughed loudly; a proper throw your head back laugh that sent tingles down Gene's spine. He abandoned his food and pushed her back against the cushions of the sofa, burying his face against her neck as he kissed along her collarbone, nipping playfully. She gasped as his teeth grazed against a sensitive spot, one of her legs hooking around his waist and her hand tangling in his hair, her own teeth digging into her bottom lip and she bit it hard, trying not to let a moan escape.

"Christ Lady Drake, I only wanted takeout for tea" he groaned, "You've got me all fired up now!"

"Can't help it, but let's leave the food, we can microwave it later" she breathed, dragging him in for a kiss "Bedroom…not shagging on the sofa again"

"Mmm, bloody back hurt after that" he grinned, getting up and scooping her into his arms, carrying her through to the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him.

**888888**

Saturday morning. The sun was poking itself through the half closed curtains, shining into Alex's face as she slept. Sighing, she rolled over as nuzzled her face against Genes naked chest, snaking her hand up from where it had naturally draped around his waist to rest on his chest. Gene pulled her tighter against him, letting out a low, rumbling sigh that vibrated through Alex's body. She was awake now.

"Gene, are you awake?" she whispered, stroking circles on his chest, the fair blonde hairs tickling her fingertips.

"No…" he grumbled, burying his face into her hair and sighing again.

She shifted away and sat up, giving him a peck on the lips before she climbed out of bed and wandered into the bathroom, picking up her dressing gown off the floor along the way there. Gene rolled over to watch her as she brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"I know you're staring" she called to him, brushing her hair "I'm going to shut the door now"

"Why?"

She laughed, kicking the door shut and shouting "Because I'm about to have a piss, that's why!"

**888888**

It was tradition that Gene would cook breakfast at the weekends; his signature dish being a big, greasy fry up consisting of sausage, bacon, eggs, beans, tomato and toast. A lot of the time Alex dreaded the heavy food he cooked, but once they were lounging on the sofa together, full up and full of calories, she didn't really mind. She had to admit that she had gained a bit of weight since being with Gene so much, but that was only because he made sure that she never missed a meal, even if it was just a sandwich from the canteen. Gene Hunt was taking good care of her, something that she hadn't been doing the past year or so.

"Do you know what I'm in the mood for now?" Gene spoke, his hand stroking lazy circles on her thigh as they were slouched on the sofa together "A cream cake, one of those great big custard slices"

"Are you being serious?" she laughed, craning her neck to look up at him "You've just eaten that massive breakfast and now you want cake?"

"Yeah, I'm a big boy Bolls, need to keep my strength up" he smirked, his hand creeping higher up her thigh, slipping under the hem of her jumper.

"Gene, I can barely move as it is, I doubt I'd be able to make it to the bedroom"

"No worries, right here will do..." he growled.

**-888888-**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Hold Back

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 2 – Don't Hold Back**

It was late Tuesday afternoon and it was raining outside; large, heavy drops that made Alex jump each time they landed on her head with a thud. She was stood outside the house of Gareth Holland, a tall and skinny twenty-four year old man who had reported his fiancé, Olivia Elliot, missing that morning and, who Viv said, had been too distressed to be able to come into the station for questioning.

"Let me handle this..." Alex spoke, aware of Gene cracking his knuckles; his leather driving gloves creaking as he stretched his fingers out.

"Why? Scared I'm going to hurt him?" Gene snorted, knocking loudly on the front door once again before he spotted the doorbell, letting out a long sigh before prodding it and keeping hold, a small smirk gracing his lips as the noise continued in one long ring.

"One minute!" came a voice from inside the house, Gareth tugging on his dressing gown as he rushed to the door "I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep in the bath...thanks for coming, come in"

Gareth stepped back and Gene walked into the house, Alex closely behind. They were led into a normal looking living room; sofa, an armchair, magnolia on the walls and beige carpet on the floor. The only thing that stood out to Alex were the photographs, there seemed to be almost _too_ many photos, especially of Olivia.

"I'm a photographer" Gareth spoke, as he observed Alex looking around "Ollie agreed to be my model for most of my portfolio pictures, we were friends at the time, my work is pretty much how we got together...spending so much time together"

"You reported her missing, when was the last time you saw her?" Gene cut in.

"Three days ago, we...we had a row, it was silly really, but she went for a walk...or at least I thought she went for a walk, but she never came home" he spoke, eyes glazing with tears "I assumed that she had gone to her mums but when I rang the next day her mum said she wasn't there, I phoned all of her friends and none of them have seen her"

Alex hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her trousers "Has she ever done this before?"

Gareth shook his head "No, nothing, it's so not like her to disappear without telling anybody"

She nodded, smiling reassuringly before asking "Is it okay if we have a looked around?"

Gareth nodded, going into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Alex moved closer to the fireplace, looking at all the photographs in the little matching white frames. It just all seemed..._too_ perfect, _too_ fairytale.

"What's up Bolls?" Gene asked, arms folded across his chest "I can hear the cogs working; you've got something haven't you?"

"The pictures..." she sighed, fluffing her hair with one hand "The poses are too...there something...oh I don't know, it's probably nothing"

He shook his head, reaching his hands out to rest on her shoulders "Speak"

"Everything just feels too much like...like a show home, everything is clean and in the right place, not a speck of dust or a wonky picture frame in sight"

"Maybe him and the missus are clean freaks, what is it...OMD?"

"OCD" she giggled quietly.

"I knew that..."

"We should check Olivia's bank statements, see if there's been any activity since she went missing, see if we can track her down" Alex smiled, reaching out to readjust Genes tie, her hand resting on his chest for a moment longer than necessary.

They left Gareth's house shortly after and headed back to the station, a little later than expected as Alex had to battle for fifteen minutes that she and Gene were _not_ sneaking off back to the flat for '_a lie down_' and that there was important work to be done.

Gene sat down in his office, legs up on his desk and crossed at the ankles, a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips and a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He knew that Alex was looking. He knew that sat like this, wearing his black suit and a crisp plum coloured skirt that she found him irresistible, even if she did try to deny it sometimes. A smirk worked its way across his lips as he caught her watching him, chewing on the end of her pen. God he wanted her. Alex was so much different to any other woman that he had been with in the past; with her the want wasn't just physical, it was something greater than that. Alex Drake stirred up feelings in him that he thought he was not capable of feeling, and if he had anything to do with it then he was going to spend the rest of his life letting her know how she made him feel.

Alex had risen from her desk now, brushing imaginary creases out of her leggings as she headed into the kitchenette. She did that a lot these days, a cup of tea to hide the fact that she was going to burst if she didn't have him soon. Ha! It served her right for turning him down earlier that afternoon. She came out of the kitchenette a few minutes later holding two mugs; one a pale blue colour with a yellow stripe around the bottom, and the second mug was definitely his; plain white with permanent tea stains on the inside of it. The office door opened and Alex smiled as she came in with the drinks.

"I made tea" she smiled, putting the mugs down on his desk, perching herself on the edge.

"Tar love, I'm gasping for a cuppa" he spoke as he got up from his chair and moved across the office to lock the door and drop the blinds "Now come here and give me a kiss"

Giggling, Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes when his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her flat against him. She loved their secret, stolen moments together; a quick kiss on their way to the canteen or a cheeky bottom pinch when getting out of the Quattro, it was fun and exciting and everything Alex had ever hoped a relationship with Gene would be. If twelve months ago somebody had told her that she'd end up dating Gene Hunt; her loud, arrogant, sexist DCI, she'd have most likely asked them if they were under the influence and then told them to piss off! But right now, on July 27th 1983, she was happier than she had been in a long time, in both lifetimes. Alex had struggled at first, but she had finally accepted her fate; she was never going to get back to the 2000'sand back to Molly, yes it was hard and a lot of the time she had to sneak off to have a little cry in secret, but all she could do was try to make the best out of her situation. The best thing in 1983 being Gene Hunt. Her rock. Her constant.

"What you day dreaming about eh, dozy knickers?" Gene chuckled; scattering little kisses across her forehead.

"You, just thinking about how happy I am"

He gave her a gentle squeeze and smiled. Alex made him feel so proud of himself; knowing that he was looking after somebody that he cared greatly about was a major boost. There were many other perks to being in a relationship with Alex Drake; she was gorgeous, good fun to be around, gorgeous, she liked a drink, she was a brilliant copper and oh, did he mention that she was gorgeous?

A knock on the office door made them break apart, Alex sitting back on the edge of Genes desk and sipping her drink as he opened the blinds and unlocked the door, revealing Shaz stood with a piece of paper and a smile.

"Hello WPC Granger, how can I help you?" Gene spoke in a sarcastically cheery tone.

"We've tracked down Olivia Elliot, she's been staying in a B&B on the other side of town, the Churchfield Guest House, I've given them a call and she's still there" Shaz smiled.

"Good work team!" Gene cheered as he grabbed his coat and leather driving gloves "Right, let's go and see why this daft mare as tried to disappear of the face of the earth and why the Gene Genie is playing agony aunt to her and Mr Camera Man"

**888888**

Olivia had been less than pleased to see the police. She let Gene and Alex into her hotel room, Ray and Chris downstairs speaking to the manager, and she continued to brush her hair as she spoke to them both.

"I don't want him knowing where I am, it's none of his business"

"With all due respect Miss Elliot, your fiancé is really worried about you" replied Alex, her tone calm "He seemed genuinely concerned for you, as he would be"

"Concerned? He wasn't concerned about me when he was knocking me about the living room!"

Olivia tugged her jumper up over her head, revealing numerous bruises of different shades across her arms and chest.

"Gareth did this to you?" Gene frowned, hands buried deep in his pockets and chest puffed out.

"Well it wasn't the bloody tooth fairy, was it!"

Gene smirked "Christ, a woman more sarcastic than me"

"Gareth is a nice guy, I'll admit that, but he's obsessed with his work, like, _seriously_ obsessed" Olivia tried not to sound bitter but her attempt was feeble "He likes to use models, specifically me…when I said I didn't want to be in his photos anymore he just flipped!"

"Why don't you want to be in his photos?" Alex asked questioningly.

"Because I don't…I'm bored of it, it's as simple as that" she shrugged "I'm tired of getting up before the sun rises just so he can get the perfect shot, I'm just sick and tired of everything, it's made me not love him anymore…he's too demanding"

"You know, I should arrest you for wasting police time" Gene spoke, irritated "We could have been out looking for people that _actually_ need our help but instead we've wasted our time looking for _you_; a silly girl that's run off because her boyfriend wants to take a photo"

"I'm sorry Mr Hunt, I didn't ask him to report me missing, I thought that if my family and friends said they didn't know where I was that he'd give up and assume I didn't want to be found"

A silence fell over the three of them and Alex shook her head, disappointed at the young woman's ignorance.

"You're not going to tell him where I am, are you?" she asked anxiously "I mean, it's like doctor-patient confidentiality, right?"

"We won't tell him if you don't want him to know, but if I were you I would get in touch with him" Alex sighed "Come on Gene, let's go"

**888888**

By the time that beer o'clock arrived Gene Hunt was in desperate need of pizza and alcohol. He had taken his seat at CID's usual table, waiting for Alex to come down from getting showered and changed.

"So then guv, what did you think of that Olivia bird?" Ray smirked, a cigarette hanging from "She had a cracking pair!"

"Whatever floats your boat"

"Christ Guv, you're starting to sound a bit puffy" he laughed, "You should get out there and grab yourself a nice bit of skirt"

"No need thanks Ray, I've already got a gorgeous bird to keep me warm this winter"

"Oh yeah? Didn't know you were already tied down, is that why you're hardly at the footy anymore?"

"Gene Hunt is not tied down!" he barked, defending himself "I'll have you know I've got this one wrapped around my little finger"

"Oh yeah? Lucky you!" Ray laughed.

"Yeah, I know" Gene smirked "Not too bad having someone to keep you warm at night"

Gene took a large gulp of his beer before getting up and heading into the gents toilets. He thought about his conversation with Ray and felt a strong sense of guilt. Alex wasn't just someone to satisfy his needs and keep him warm at night, she was different from that. He actually enjoyed spending time with her, she was fun and kind and sweet and drop dead bloody sexy. She was everything he could ever want in a woman multiplied by a million.

Alex walked into Luigis moments later and went to join Ray at CID's table, straight away noticing the smirk on his face. Regrettably she asked him what he was so happy about.

"Well you and the Guv have been best buddies lately, has he told you about his new bird?"

Alex felt her heart almost stop in her chest, a shiver running down her spine and a hot, heavy lump forming in her throat "New bird?"

"Yeah, the Guv's got himself a bit of skirt" Ray chuckled "Lucky guy has bloody sex on tap"

"Sex on tap?" she spoke shakily, her breath catching in her throat as she went to speak again but decided to hold back, hoping and praying that Ray would say that he was kidding and that he was winding her up.

Ray nodded, taking a long gulp from his pint before wiping the froth off onto the back of his hand before he rummaged in the inside pocket of his jacket for his cigarettes and his lighter. Alex chewed on her bottom lip as she tried her very hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to expose her relationship with Gene, if that was what it really was...were they really in a relationship or were they actually just fuck buddies that spent a shit tonne of time together? She grabbed the glass of red wine that was in front of her, not caring whether or not it was meant for her, and downed it quickly before hurrying out of the bar and fleeing up to the flat.

Gene reappeared minutes later, frowning at the empty wine glass as he sat down "Who drank that?"

**-888888-**


	3. Chapter 3: Now Don't You Understand?

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 3 – Now Don't You Understand?**

Gene let out a deep sigh as he entered the flat, closing the door behind himself and heading through to the living room, seeing Alex sat on the sofa in her pyjamas opening a bottle of wine. He smiled at first, thinking about how tonight he would much preferred to have come straight up to the flat after work for a quiet night in, but gene's smile quickly faded when he watched Alex pour one glass of wine, not two. There wasn't even a glass for him on the coffee table. He sensed the tension in the air; she hadn't even acknowledge him come into the living room, too busy sipping at the cheap wine she must have picked up from Luigi's as she sat in a pair of leggings, a baggy grey jumper and a pair of thick woolly Christmas socks.

"Where did you bugger off too? Ray said you came in, drank your drink and left!"

She chewed her bottom lip for a minute before she answered him, her voice shaky and emotional "Just leave me alone Gene"

"Bolls? What's wrong with you?"

"How can you just stand there and ask what's wrong with me? Why don't you tell me why Ray thinks I'm your fuck buddy?"

"Ray doesn't think you're that..."

"So you've got some other woman on the side then eh? Because Ray asked me if I knew about your little _sexual escapades_"

"Bolly..."

"Don't you '_Bolly_' me, Hunt, what is wrong with you? We said we were keeping things quiet so that we had some privacy, yet you're telling people you've got some woman on the go...I'm not going to be gossiped about like I'm some cheap tart that your fumbling around with"

"Nobody is going to gossip about you"

"Oh really? Do you seriously believe that?" she snapped "If you do then you're a fucking _idiot_!"

"Look, you're pissed off, I get it, but there's no need to be like this"

"Like what? I'm angry because I feel disrespected Gene, you bragging to Ray has just screwed up our chances of going public anytime soon, you understand that don't you?" she spoke, letting out a loud, strangled sob before covering her face with her hands, resting her elbows on her knees and sighing "By dinner time tomorrow the entire station will know that you're seeing somebody and as soon as they find out that that person is me the accusations and the gossiping will start, they'll think that I've _shagged_ my way through the ranks"

"But you haven't…"

"But I've shagged _you_! That's pretty much the same bloody thing!"

"Since when have you ever cared about what people think?" Gene sighed, sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder "Your Alex Drake, my modern girl, why do you all of a sudden care about rumours?"

She used the sleeve of her pyjama top to wipe her eyes, sniffing "Because if people starts saying I'm a tart and that I'd do anything to get my own way then…then what if you start thinking that too? I don't want to lose you"

"Oh Bolly, you daft mare!" he chuckled, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly "I bloody love you, okay? So stop being silly, dry your eyes and go fetch the bottle of scotch out the of the kitchen cupboard, there's a good girl"

She smiled and got up off the sofa, going to get the whiskey from the kitchen. She paused on her way back into the living room, watching him loosen his tie and undo a few buttons on his shirt, feet up on the coffee table. He was right. There was nothing to worry about after all.

**888888**

He smiled to himself as he looked through his collection of photographs, stroking his thumb back and forth the image that he loved the most; Alex Drake from the waist upwards, black lacy bra covering those delightful breasts. Alex Drake even looked good in those big baggy pyjamas that he'd watched her getting changed into. Yes. He may have lost Olivia but he had a new model now. And she was ever so beautiful.

**-888888-**


	4. Chapter 4: And We're Moving Again

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 4 – And We're Moving Again**

The next morning was eventful for both Gene and Alex. The pair had left early and gone to a café for breakfast, having to hide down an alleyway for ten minutes because Ray and Chris wandered in just after they had left. By the time they had actually got back into the Quattro their polystyrene cups filled with tea were cold and the barm surrounding their bacon was soggy, the butter having melted into the bread. Luckily nobody questioned them about arriving together, but it didn't take long for Ray to pipe up.

"Good night was it Guv?"

"Yes thanks Ray, why are you so interested?"

"Just wondered whether or not you got much sleep, if you know what I mean?"

Alex stiffened '_Here we go!_' she thought '_Let the fun, games and accusations begin!_'

"I'll have you know, DS Carling" Gene spoke sternly, glaring across the room at him "That my personal life, especially my sex life, has nothing to do with you! So shut up before I put your knackers in a vice!"

Ray's face dropped, and his expression changing completely "Sorry Guv"

"So you bloody should be, I pay you to catch scum not witter on about my love life!"

Gene turned and strode into his office, slamming the door closed. Alex chewed on the end of her pen, trying desperately to hide the smirk that was creeping its way onto her face, amused at Ray's public verbal beat down.

"Bloody hell, this mystery woman must be one hell of a shag if he doesn't want us to know who she is" Ray muttered, taking out a cigarette and tucking it behind his ear.

Alex got up from her desk, smirking as she strutted across the incident room "Thanks Ray, I am quite sensational"

Everyone in CID seemed to stop what he or she were doing and watch in awe as Alex sashayed into Gene's office. She perched herself on the edge of Genes desk, the butterflies in her stomach doing a quick loop as he looked up at her, long eyelashes enhancing his blue stormy orbs and making her feel like she was melting into the ground.

"I may have let it slip" She smirked "I just couldn't help myself, you were right last night, sod what they think!"

He leant back in his chair, lifting his legs up onto the desk "So you're saying that everyone knows about us?"

She chewed her lip as she began to think. _Oh_. She didn't think that maybe he still wanted it to be a secret. _Bugger_. Maybe he wasn't ready for the world to know. _Oh god!_. Perhaps it was too early for their delicate relationship to be public analysis on a daily basis. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_.

"Bolls! I can practically hear the cogs working in your head right now" Gene laughed, "it's good that they know, the sooner it becomes old news to them the better"

She nodded "Good, I got a little worried then"

"I can tell, you always chew your lip when something worries you or you're trying to come up with some mad scheme"

"That's why you love me"

"Just one of the many reasons why"

They fell into a comfortable silence, Gene smoking and drinking his whiskey whilst Alex got up and stood by the window. Somehow she had a feeling that everything would be alright.

**888888**

He looked at the images from earlier that morning; Hunt and _his _beautiful woman stood together in an alleyway, giggling and kissing and acting like they didn't have a care in the world. They should care. People used to say '_what they don't know won't hurt them'_, in this case it would hurt soon enough.

**888888**

By the time that the team had finished for the day the gossip was in full swing; Bammo was adamant that he had seen Gene and Alex in a pub together two weeks ago, Ray was sure that he had heard them at it in the stock cupboard and Chris thought that he had seen the Guv coming out from her flat one morning. Alex couldn't care less really, she had a man who thought the world of her and who would walk over hot coals for her. Gene Hunt was pretty amazing when he let down his guard and allowed people to get close to him. She watched Gene as he stood at the bar, paying for their drinks whilst she looked at the menu, deciding what they were _both_ going to have to eat.

"Right Bolls, you decided what we're having?" He asked, sitting down and plonking the bottle of wine and two glasses between them.

She smiled and nodded "Yeah, I thought we might have pizza, I fancy a change from pasta"

He nodded and glanced over to where the team were sat; watching them with a mixture of confusion and awe. Their senior officers, the mother and father of the team...were actually an item?!

"Got a problem?" Gene frowned.

Ray shook his head quickly "No Guv, no problem at all"

"Then stop bloody staring, you bunch of pervs!"

Alex reached across the table, taking hold of Gene's hand "Why don't we forget about pizza and take the wine upstairs?"

"Yeah, let's leave this lot to their over active imaginations and go order take out"

Gene quickly got up from the table, shooting the rest of the team his harshest glare as he waited for Alex to put her coat on. She smiled at him, ready to leave, and Gene draped his arm around Alex's shoulders as they left together.

**888888**

He had just been drifting off to sleep when her laugh had shaken him and caught his attention. He slunk down a little in the seat of his car, rubbing his icy cold hands together to try and get some warmth back into them as he watched the pair together. Hunt pressing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. That was what he missed the most now that he was a single man, he missed the physical contact and the warmth that you shared with another person when you were in love.

"Gene!" she squealed, giggling as he scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder, slapping her bottom playfully before setting her down again.

He watched as they chatted for a few moments, something that he couldn't quite hear with the windows wound up but he definitely heard take away being mentioned. The pair got into Hunt's bright red car and drove off, leaving Gareth to sit in his car with nothing but the Polaroid's in the paper folder on the passenger seat and the burning anger in his chest.

**-888888-**


	5. Chapter 5: You Love and You Love

**All Eyes**

_**Just a little note, writing this fic has been amazing for me (having not written anything decent let alone uploaded for over a year before this fic began) and it frustrated me when I couldn't write. But reading the amazing series of fics by xX-Misty has been a major inspiration for me, not only spurring me on the write but giving me advice that helped too. So, this is probably a little late to say it but this fic is dedicated to her, because she is bloody awesome! **_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 5 – You Love and You Love**

When Gene and Alex arrived at the station the next morning they were confused to find Viv waiting anxiously for them at the front desk, a brown envelope in his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"Guv, I need to speak to you"

"What is it Skip?" Gene asked, removing his leather driving gloves and shoving them into his coat pocket.

"Shaz saw the post man on her way in and he gave her this" he spoke, handing Gene the opened envelope "I had a look inside because there's no address on the front so I didn't know who it was for"

"But how did the postman know it was for here if there was no address?" Alex frowned.

Gene watched Viv give a shrug, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets "You said you opened it Viv?"

He nodded, clearing his throat "Yeah, you should take a look Guv"

Gene put his hand into the envelope blindly, for all he knew it could have been a used condom or god knows what, and he pulled out a handful of Polaroid pictures. He too wore a frown that matched Alex's. But the frown on Genes face faded and he stood with no readable expression on his face as he looked at the photographs.

"Gene? What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's us" he spoke "Somebody has been following us and taking photos"

She snatched the pictures from him, flicking through them with a look of shock across her face, dropping them when she came across one of her stood near the bedroom window getting dressed "Oh my god!"

Gene reached into the envelope again and pulled out a scrap of paper and reading it aloud "_What if you didn't know where she was, what would you do then?_"

"That's a threat! Gene somebody is threatening us!" she panicked, covering her mouth with her hand as she burst into tears "Gene somebody is...they're gonna..."

Gene put the letter and the envelope onto the custody desk, wrapping his arms around Alex and pulling her to his chest, stroking her hair "It's okay love, nobody is going to hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you"

"Guv, there's a phone call for you!" called Shaz from the main doors of CID.

Gene walked Alex towards Shaz, instructing the WPC to sit with her and get her a drink. He kissed Alex's cheek gently before going to Shazs desk, snatching up the phone and holding it to his ear.

"Hunt speaking"

The line crackled, the voice sounding deep and false "_Did you get my package?_"

"Who is this?" Gene growled "What the fuck do you want?"

"_I want Alex, she's beautiful_" the voice spoke, leering "_I want her to be my model_"

"Fuck off and find your own bird, because you ain't having mine you creepy weirdo bastard!"

"_Have it your way, I'll find myself some models and then I'll come for Alex, she's gonna be my star_"

There was a click as he hung up, and Gene slammed the receiver down before kicking a waste paper bin across the incident room angrily. That was it. The fight was on.

**888888**

Alex had been shaky all morning, not letting Gene out of her sight and even following him into the gents' toilets at one point. Now they were sat in the canteen eating lunch, Gene's suit jacket around her shoulders, feigning to relieve the chill in her body. The chill that had settled itself in her bones being the freak that was stalking them.

"Eat up love; you've hardly touched your stew" Gene sighed as he dipped a slice of bread into the remaining gravy in his bowl.

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled, stirring the spoon around the bowl for the hundredth time.

"I know you've had a shock, but you need to eat or you'll be passing out" Gene spoke, reaching across the table and holding the gravy sodden bread to her lips "Bite"

She did as she was told and closed her eyes as she chewed "That's nice, the canteen lady has done good today"

"She always does, Barbara's beef stew is the best in London" he smiled.

Alex reached picked up another slice of bread from the plate in the middle of the table, spooning some of the stew onto it and folding it in half, taking a huge bite from it. Gene smirked as gravy dribbled out of the side of her mouth and her tongue poked out to swipe it away.

"You should eat more love, I love you and everything but you could do with a bit more padding" he smiled.

"I'm scared Gene" she spoke suddenly, the atmosphere changing "I'm scared that you're not going to be there to protect me and then they'll come for me"

"It won't happen love, I won't allow it"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

**888888**

Gareth was outside the station in his car now, looking at his copies of the photos. My god she was beautiful. He couldn't wait until he had the chance to get some even better pictures of her. He'd have his chance soon, but in the meantime he'd just have to put up with others, like the scrawny red head that he had in the boot of his car. He'd picked her up off some street corner down by the canal after using a phone box to call the station. He hadn't wanted it to get this far, but it needed to be done now. One day soon he would have his time with Alex Drake. Until then, the whores of London would have to do.

**-888888-**


	6. Chapter 6: It Was A Long Night

**All Eyes**

_**I'm changing it to M from here on, just because I think the next few chapters aren't T so – better to be safe than sorry! Enjoy!**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 6 – It Was A Long Night**

The body of Holly Nelson was found at around two thirty in the morning. Gene had tried to answer the phone call as quickly as possible, trying not to wake Alex up as she'd only been asleep for about an hour. So now they were stood on wasteland by the docks, securing the crime scene in the pouring the rain.

"What do you reckon Bolls?" Gene asked, trying to keep her alert and involved as she yawned tiredly.

"Beaten and strangled" she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder "Gene can I go home? I'm so tired"

"I'm sorry love, I'm not letting you out of my sight right now, you can have a kip in my office when we get back to the station"

He felt bad for her, it'd taken her hours to finally relax and go to sleep and now this had kicked off. Then again he could hardly blame the poor woman for getting murdered.

"There's some toms further down the river Guv, they said she's one of theirs" Ray called as he came back over to where they were stood "All we need right now is a psycho going around killing prozzies"

"Gene, I just want to go home"

"Guv, forensics are here"

"Shall I radio the station Guv and get plod to hang about?"

"Gene I'm freezing"

"Will you all just bloody shut up!"

Everybody jumped. Some pigeons were startled and took off. Ray and Chris looked at each other with dopey expressions. Alex took a step back from him, as though the volume of his voice had literally blown her back and away from him.

"Please don't shout" Alex spoke timidly.

"Well I wouldn't have to shout if all of you stopped bloody doing my head in!" he yelled "If you're cold then go sit in the Quattro, lock the doors and don't bloody move!"

"Gene..."

"Don't Alex, just go and let me work"

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she took the keys to the Quattro and went to go and sit in the car. There was no need to yell at her. She couldn't help it if she was cold, tried and scared. Then again it wasn't his fault either.

**888888**

There was another package of photographs when they got to the station. The letter inside the envelope was how they realised that the sender was Holly Nelson's killer. The letter inside gave details of how she died; the painful beating using fists and a crowbar, the strangulation using a thick rope until she had agreed to let him take photographs of her, and how he finished her off by strangling her with his bare hands.

Alex had fled to the ladies toilets when she had read the note and had seen the photos of the young woman's last moments; her eyes full of fear. Was that what this guy wanted from her? Did he want to torture her and take photos as trophies? She couldn't take this. She needed to go home and sleep. She was so tired and her head was pounding. The walk from Luigis to the station would be done in five minutes, less than that if she sprinted. Alex didn't care that Gene would be angry with her for leaving, sleep was all she needed right now and nobody was going to come in the way of that.

**888888**

Gareth smiled as he watched Alex leave the station, she looked so beautiful even when she was so obviously exhausted. He waited for a few seconds to see if Hunt would leave too, hurry to her rescue and protect her on the walk home. Hmm, there was no sign of him. That was it then. Now was his chance.

**888888**

Alex walked fast instead of running; the cold air was like harsh pinpricks against her cheeks when she ran. She tried her very hardest to look normal and not draw attention to herself; both trying to blend in too much and trying to stand out brought unwanted attention. She concentrated on keeping the time between the clicking of her heels equal, an uneven pace would show that she had other things on her mind. However, halfway to the flat Alex Drake wished she had run after all.

**-888888-**


	7. Chapter 7: I Wont Stop You

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 7 – I Won't Stop You**

Her sobs, screams and cries were futile as she lay curled up in the boot of the car. The smell of grime and stale blood emanating from the spare wheel, old rope and crowbar that she had been awkwardly squashed in with. Gene had said the male had a very low, deep voice but her kidnapper did not. Alex hadn't expected to know her stalker, she had imagined him to be some creep with nothing better to do than idolise and follow London's top female cop. But her blood had run cold when she heard Gareth Holland's voice in her ear telling her to be quiet and that everything would be okay if she did as she was told.

It was almost funny how obviously inexperienced he was. He wore no disguise when he stopped the car beside her and got out, he did not try to hide the fact that he was hauling her into the boot of his car in broad day light. Alex's scream had startled two told women chatting across the street; they'd surely rush to the station and alert Gene and the others. They'd find her soon. She couldn't give up hope.

She yelped as the car stopped with a jerk, causing her to knock her head against the spare wheel. Gareth could be heard opening his door and getting out, closing it again with a slam before he opened the boot and spoke to her.

"Come on then, get up"

It took her eyes a few minutes to readjust to the light. They were parked outside his house, hopefully that would be the first place Gene would look. But wait...the team didn't know that Holland was the attacker; they'd have to rely solely on the description that the women would give them. She hoped to each and every God that Gene's instincts would kick in, that he'd make the connections and come to her rescue.

Gareth took Alex into his house and straight through to the kitchen, forcing her to stand against the door that had a childish homemade paper sign saying '_Gareth's studio: keep out!_' cello-taped to it. He rummaged for his keys and eventually unlocked the door which led to the basement. Dragging her down the stairs by her arm, he hummed a random tune before shoving her forward towards a scruffy cream leather sofa with a dusty white sheet draped over it.

"Sit down, get comfortable" he instructed, heading back up the stairs to relock the door.

"Fuck off!" she spat.

Gareth looked shocked and frowned "That's no way for a lady to speak, I picked you because you're beautiful Alex, I'm not saying that Olivia wasn't beautiful but upon reflection I think she wore too much make-up..."

"You'll go to prison for the rest of your life because of this"

"Whereas you're beauty is natural..."

"You wonder why she left you? You're a psychopath!"

"Hers was mostly artificial, but that doesn't matter now because I have you" he smiled, fake and sickly sweet "Let me set my camera up and we can get started"

Alex contemplated fighting him, a good few kicks with her stilettos could give her a bit of time to grab the keys and maybe make a run for it. But then she looked around the basement; garden shears and open toolboxes full of spanners and screwdriver. Good weapons for her. Also weapons for him too.

"Okay, take your jacket off and undo your blouse halfway, that'll be a good start" he spoke as he looked through the sight of the camera, giving a little chuckle "Save the shots of you in your underwear and the leather jacket for later, eh?"

"Go fuck yourself! I'm not taking my clothes off!"

There was a flurry of movement and within the space of thirty-something seconds Alex was pinned down on the sofa with Gareth towering over her, his hand around her neck holding her down and squeezing, just enough to scare her but not enough to start squeezing the life from her.

He stared down at her, watching as she squirmed and whimpered bellow him "I said undo your blouse, now"

With shaking fingers she did as she was told, tears streaming down her face as panic set in. What if things went too far? What if he killed her like he'd killed Holly Nelson? She let out a loud sob as her let go of her throat and took hold of her open blouse with both hands, using the material to haul her into a seated position.

"Now, sit nicely whilst I take some photos"

**888888**

"Guv, that bastard has got Drake!"

Rays words rang painfully in Genes ears. He'd promised her that he would keep her safe a million times, that he would always be there to make things better, it was his job to do that and now anything could be happening to her.

"Guv, I've got a description of the man from the witnesses and there's a shop across from where she was taken" Shaz spoke, holding a filed with information inside it "The shop caught it all on their CCTV"

Gene nodded as he tugged his coat on, leaving CID and the station in a blur as he tried to ignore the spinning sensation in his head. The shop owner was an elderly man with not much hair, who seemed more than happy to assist them, something which Gene was glad for as he really wasn't in the mood to batter members of the public. _Just the bastard that's got my partner_, he thought.

The shop owner played the VHS that had the CCTV footage on it, and Gene clenched his fists as he saw Alex on the small television screen being dragged towards a car and bundled into the boot. It was only when the man was getting into the driver's seat that Gene recognised who it was.

"Holland" he growled "You _bastard_!"

**-888888-**


	8. Chapter 8: That Runs Through All My Vein

**All Eyes**

_**Please drop a review, I appear to be stuck at 10 and I love hearing what you guys think! It boosts me to write!**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 8 – That Runs Through All My Veins**

Alex lay slumped on the dusty floor of Gareth Holland's basement, his blood seemed to be everywhere; on her hands, on her clothes, in her hair. She sobbed and screamed as she tried to push his body off of her, a dead weight against her. The handle of the screwdriver that she had buried into Gareth's neck knocked against her cheek, causing another gush off blood to spurt onto her half open blouse.

"Alex!"

She whimpered as she heard Gene's voice, her entire body shaking and her throat so dry that she couldn't even speak. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the basement door fly open, forced open by the joint force of Gene and Ray.

"Bolly!"

Gene was by her side in an instant, hauling Holland's body off of her and pushing him away with no regard to whether he was alive or not. He made to pull her into his arms but she cried out, a hoarse and raspy sound that pained Gene as she batted his hands away, her howls so heart wrenching that it almost brought a tear to his eye.

"Come on Ma'am, let's get you up and get you out of here" Shaz spoke softly as Alex got to her feet "There's an ambulance outside to check you over"

"Are you hurt Alex?" Gene quizzed "Is any of that blood yours?"

She wretched and hunched over, vomiting violently onto the floor before using the stained sleeve of her blouse to try and wipe some the blood off of her chest, face and hands.

"Guv, he's got a pulse" Ray spoke, stepping aside as the paramedics took over.

Gene scowled "Do I look like I care if that little shit is still breathing?"

**888888**

"Drink this"

Alex looked up from the floor as she sat on the sofa in her flat, knees hugged to her chest as she sat in her baggiest pyjamas "I'm not thirsty Gene"

He shrugged "I don't care, you need this, you've had a shock today"

"You're telling me..." she sighed, taking the glass of whisky from him and downing it in one, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she relished the sharp burning sensation at the back of her throat "Thank-you"

"No problem" He sat down beside her, his hands clasped together in his lap "Bolly, I'm sorry but I need to know, did he...?"

"No, he didn't get the chance to do anything Gene" she sighed before he had the chance to finish his sentence "I stabbed him in the throat with a screwdriver before he had the chance"

"Don't feel bad love, he deserved it"

"I know he did" she spoke bitterly "He had it coming"

The pair fell into silence, both too tired to discuss the day's events any further. Gene knew that no matter what happened, from that day on he would never let her out of his sight again. He couldn't lose her. Being with Alex was the best thing to happen to him in a long, long time.

**-888888-**

The next few weeks were painful for Alex. She wasn't allowed to be a part of the case and was told by the Super to take some holiday leave, something that both she and Gene were not at all happy about; she didn't want to be stuck at home alone and he didn't want her out of his sight.

"It's driving me crazy Gene" Alex sobbed down the phone, curled up on the sofa with a box of tissues and a glass of vodka "I just want to come back to work, I hate being trapped in the flat"

"You're not trapped love"

"I can't go out! I can't go to the supermarket or into town, I can't go anywhere anymore!"

"Why can't you go into town?"

"It's not fair! I hate this! You need to talk to the Super!"

"Alex..."

"Oh forget it! You're useless!"

The line went dead as she hung up on him. Alex wasn't the only one that hated this. Gene got five or six phone calls from her a day, sometimes she called for a chat when she was bored and other times she called in floods of tears, screaming and shouting about how much she hated being at home. He was worried about her. The psychologist at the hospital had told him that she most likely had post traumatic stress disorder, but because Alex wouldn't agree to counselling or even just sit down and have a talk with the doctor, there was nothing anybody could do expect let her unload when she needed to.

The phone rang again and the feeling in Genes gut told him that it was Alex again. _Don't answer it Hunt, just ignore it_. He frowned, almost disgusted at his inner monologue for even suggesting it.

Picking up the handset he sighed and spoke "Gene Hunt speaking"

"I'm sorry..." Alex sniffed "I didn't mean it, you know that right?"

"Course I do Bolls, don't worry about it"

"I love you Gene, I do...I'm just having a hard time right now, you understand that don't you?"

"Yeah I do, it'll be alright soon Bolly-Kecks, you'll see"

He could practically hear her smiling as she spoke "Okay, why don't you come home for lunch? I'll cook us something good"

"Sure, don't go pushing the boat out though love, it's only lunch"

"I know, I'll see you soon"

"Yeah, see you soon sweetheart"

**888888**

Gene could hear the opening notes to OMD's song Souvenir as he came into the flat, the smell of a roast dinner filling his senses and making his stomach rumble. The pan of vegetables bubbled over a little on the cooker top and he quickly turned the heat down.

"Bolls?" he called out "Where are you?"

"Here"

She stepped out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a black lacy bra, matching knickers, a suspender belt, stockings and six inch high heels.

"Bloody hell Drake, a sandwich and a packet of Walkers would have done just fine you know"

She smiled widely, doing a little twirl for him "I wanted to make an effort for you"

"Well you certainly did just that" he chuckled "Sweetheart, what's all this in aid of?"

"We're celebrating, I'm not going to let him win" she smiled "I'm not going to let fear ruin my life anymore"

"Good, that's good Alex"

"Right then, why don't you sit down and I'll dish dinner out"

She turned back to the kitchen counter and grabbed two plates for their food, when a sudden sense of relief came over her. Maybe things were going to get better after all.

**-888888-**


	9. Chapter 9: And Helps Me To Hold On

**All Eyes**

_**Just a short one today. The next chapter will be up soon though I promise!**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 9 – And Helps Me To Hold On**

The court case was tough for Alex, having to go over and over the events and the feelings and the fear. As hard as it was to stand there and relive it, the charge involving Alex, along with her statement, only helped add a six more years onto the minimum twenty-five years life sentence that Holland would be serving for the murder that he had committed. He would be at least fifty-five when he got out of prison, that was if they ever decided to release him.

"A glass of champagne for the lady?"

Alex looked up from her hands on the table in Luigis, her eyes locking with Genes as he held a bottle of Bollinger. She smiled softly "Yes please, that would be great"

He set the two champagne flutes onto the table and popped the cork, making Alex giggle as it fired across the room and landed in one of the other customers' soup. Gene gave a triumphant smirk and began pouring out two glasses.

Gene picked one glass up and handed it to her "So what do you fancy for dinner tonight then? You can have anything you like tonight seeing as we're celebrating"

"I always get whatever I like" she smiled.

"You certainly do, but tonight I can't complain about Luigi's ridiculous prices"

She giggled, getting up and moving round to the other side of the table, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his "Oh shush you, leave Luigi alone"

"You fancy him or something?"

"Yeah, he's gorgeous" she smirked, running her fingers through his hair and leaning in to kiss the end of his nose "We're going to run away to Italy and get married"

"Cheeky mare, you'd be lost without me really"

"I know"

She gazed into his eyes, both hands now cupping his cheeks. His lips tweaked into a small smirk and he pulled her flush against him, kissing her hard and not even registering the chorus of noise from the rest of the team, all cheering and laughing. Gene scooped her up into his arms and sat her on the edge of the table, giving her one of the glasses of champagne again before picking up his own.

"To the future Lady Bolls" he toasted, clinking his glass against hers "May it be happy and together"

"I'll toast to that!" she smiled, sipping her champagne before she gazed at him for a moment, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek "You know something Gene, you make me feel more alive than I ever have done in my life, you're my match"

"Careful Bolls, you're at risk of making me blush here" he chuckled "But I think you're right, we're a good pair us two"

He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, burying his face into her hair and breathing in her scent. She was definitely right, they were a perfect match. Just perfect.

**-888888-**


	10. Chapter 10: Look How Far We've Come

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 10 – Look How Far We've Come**

_One year later._

Alex was stood in the bedroom, looking at herself in the full length mirror and smiling happily at her reflection. She had styled her now shoulder length straight hair into gentle waves for the evening, and her dark red lipstick matched the red dress that she wore; knee length, with three quarter length sleeves and a scallop edged V neckline. She ran hands down the material, smoothing out yet another imaginary crease.

"Bolly, are you ready yet love?" Gene asked as he came upstairs, wearing a black suit, crisp white shirt and a black tie "The table is booked for eight and it'll take us fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant"

"I hope you've booked somewhere good Gene, I won't be happy with pub grub for our anniversary" she spoke, putting in the diamond earrings that Gene had bought her for her birthday last month, he had had assistance from Shaz but she didn't tell him that she knew.

"Yes it's a decent place, got a load of those posh stars and everything" he said, standing behind her and slipping her arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck "God you smell good"

She giggled and turned in his arms, running her thumb along his jaw "Hmm, you've scrubbed up well Mister Hunt, clean shaven and everything"

"It's only because you're special"

With a cheeky pinch of her bottom Gene grabbed his coat off the bed and tugged it on, leaving the house with Alex and making their way to the restaurant.

**888888**

Alex knew that the restaurant that Gene had taken her to was expensive just by the exterior of the building, mainly because she could see all the customers through the big glass windows as they drove past.

"Gene, can you really afford this?" she asked, her hand resting on his knee "It looks really expensive, like triple figure prices for a bottle of wine"

"Don't be daft, nothings too expensive for us tonight"

Gene parked the car in a car park just around the corner; there was no way in hell that he was going to hand over his car keys to some posh bastard who thought he'd have a go in his precious machine. The walk to the main entrance was short, Gene hurrying her to the entrance so that she wasn't cold, her jacket too thin and girly to keep her warm enough.

They were led to their table, on the far side of the restaurant by the big windows. Gene pulled Alex's chair out for her, half smiling as he shrugged off his coat and sat down too.

"Hmm, the food sounds lovely" Alex smiled, scanning the menus that were already on the table.

"You do realise that you're going to have to translate for me Bolls?" Gene spoke, looking a little intimidated as the read the menu "I don't speak posh-bastard"

Alex bit her lip to suppress her giggles as the waiter came over to take their order. Gene trusted Alex to order his starter; Alex choosing the Cajun spiced calamari with garlic and lemon mayonnaise, whilst choosing the ham hock terrine with homemade piccalilli for him.

Alex sipped her cocktail, orange juice, grapefruit juice and grenadine, as she watched Gene reading the dessert menu "You can't have a sweet unless you've eaten all of your main"

He snorted "You sound like my bloody mother"

"Don't swear in here Gene, it's a classy place"

"There you go again"

She held her response back as their starter was served, and Alex knew straight away that Gene wasn't happy, looking down at the plate with an air of caution about him.

"Looks like bloody dog food" he mumbled "And that's not a human sized portion, I've seen more meat on your thighs, that's if this is actually meat"

"Just shush and eat Gene" she smiled.

He picked up his cutlery and cut himself a small section, lathering it in the piccalilli before he nibbled it "Hmm, not as bad as I was expecting"

For their main course Alex chose pan-roasted salmon fillet with a smoked bacon and onion potato cake and petit pois, whilst Gene was happy to see sirloin steak and chips on the menu, although he did have to ask Alex what béarnaise sauce was. She could see him relax a little as he ate his steak and chips whilst sipping his pint of lager; it brought a little normality to the place where he didn't exactly feel comfortable.

After finishing her food Alex didn't think that she could possibly eat another bite, although she did agree to have a slice of carrot cake so that Gene could have the chocolate cake; at the end of the day she could always take a doggy bag if she didn't eat it.

"Your champagne sir" the waiter smiled as he pulled up a small trolley beside their table with a bottle of expensive champagne on ice on it.

"We didn't order that" Alex spoke politely "That isn't for us"

"Yes it is Bolls; I ordered it when I booked the table"

Alex smiled across at him, before apologising to the grinning waiter before he left again. Gene's hand rummaged in his coat pocket, where he produced a small, black, velvet box and placed it in the middle of the table. Her heart almost stopped in her chest, her pulse racing like speeding traffic and her mouth going dry.

He cleared his throat before he spoke "Alex, we've known each other for over four years now, and it's been the maddest but happiest four years of my life"

"Gene..."

"This last year together has been incredible, I've loved every second that we have spent together and being partners has made us stronger"

"Gene I..."

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you marry me?

Her face paled and she reached for the champagne, pouring herself a glass and downing it in one to try and relieve the sandy dryness that was now in the back of her throat.

"Bolly?"

"I'm sorry Gene, but I can't give you an answer right now" she whispered, getting up from the table and pulling on her jacket "I need some time to think about this"

"Alex? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry!"

Her hand covered her face as she fled the restaurant, leaving Gene embarrassed and on his own with a hundred pound bill to pay and no fiancée by his side.

**888888**

Gene slammed the front door shut when he finally got home. Having driven around for a good few hours to clear his head he didn't expect to find Alex sat on the sofa in the living room, hair up in a ponytail and wearing her poorly pyjamas. The box of tissues on the coffee table told him that she had been crying, and the bottle of wine beside it told him that she'd been drinking too.

"Are you pissed?"

"No" she spoke bitterly.

He took his coat off and hung it over the back of the armchair "So can we have a nice girly chat then?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

He sighed heavily, folding his arms across his chest as he watched her grab another tissue and wipe her eyes, her mascara smudged and running down her cheeks a little "So why do you need time to think?"

"Because I do, I don't know if I want to marry you"

"Oh thanks, so I'm okay to have in your bed but not good enough to marry, is that it?" he snapped.

"No, that's not it! How the hell am I supposed to marry you Gene when you obviously have no faith in me and our relationship? You moved in months ago but you still haven't sold your flat!"

"So that's all you're bothered about, the money?"

"No!" she screamed "You still having your flat is a safety net, somewhere to run back to, and why would you need somewhere to run to if you didn't think our relationship was set to fail?"

He shrugged, he didn't know. The truth was that he just hadn't gotten round to selling the flat, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired" she muttered.

"Yeah, me too"

"No, I think it's best if you sleep on the sofa tonight"

Gene stared at a blank spot on the wall as she picked up the bottle of wine and went off into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door a little louder than it needed to be. He slumped down in his spot and kicked his shoes off, hitting one of the sofa cushions a few times before he used it as a pillow. It was going to be a long night. A long, sleepless night.

**-888888-**

**Sorry! *hides in cupboard for making things go bad*. I finally have my laptop! Which means I can upload anywhere that Ii can get wifi! Yeah! First chapter upload from the university café!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen

**All Eyes**

**I was going to post this yesterday but the excitement of getting my first tattoo (6620 on my wrist!) was too much for me to post lol! **

**-888888-**

**Chapter 11 – Fallen**

_The smell of a freshly baked cake lingered in the air, the sound of a young Molly Drake giggling echoed around Alex as the padded down the stairs. She could hear Molly talking to herself and her toy dolls, enacting some scene or another as they had a little tea party, drinking imaginary drinks from the little plastic cups; picking them up, slurping exaggeratedly before chatting again. _

_She wanted to go into the living room, she wanted to see her daughters smiling face but there was something stopping her, there was something in the air, something that was pulling her towards the kitchen. She felt like she would never reach the kitchen door, her legs felt heavy like concrete pillars and her vision was blurred a little, as though she was squinting after a long cry, eyes damp and hazy._

"_Mummy, come sit down! We have cake at our tea party!" Molly called._

"_Yeah, come sit down love, we need to talk"_

_That was Pete's voice. What was he doing here? This was her house not his! Her vision began to clear as she turned back towards the living room, looking around the hallway. The blue patterned wallpaper on the walls stirred up a thousand memories, the wallpaper that Pete had chosen and had the decorators put up before she even knew that he'd found them a house. The wallpaper she had ripped off the walls with her bare hands when she had come home and found Pete packing his bags, leaving her._

_She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and upon opening them the scene had changed, no longer was she stood in the hallway, but in the bedroom._

"_I'm leaving you Ally, I've been cheating on you for the past three or four years" Pete spoke with no emotion as he stood at the end of the bed "One night stands, affairs, you name it I've done it"_

"_Daddy is a bad man" Molly smiled sweetly, sat in the middle of the bed "But you love him don't you mummy?"_

"_That spa weekend I got you for your birthday, when Evan watched Molly for the weekend, that was just to get you out of the way so I could sleep with my secretary in our bed, she still wears your blouse that I said she could have, I lied about ruining it in the wash"_

"_Daddy is a bad, bad man, but you still love him lots don't you mummy?"_

"_I only married you because I got you pregnant, I was planning on leaving you but you ruined it for me"_

"_Daddy ruined it for you mummy, didn't he? He ruined your chance of ever being happy"_

Alex sat bolt up in her bed, sweating profusely and bursting into tears. Her heart was racing as she made Gene jump, he turned away from the wardrobe to look at her.

"I'm sorry Alex" he sighed.

"Gene? What on earth are you doing?"

She knew as soon as she saw the suitcase, but she didn't want to believe it. He was leaving her, wasn't he? Just like that bastard of an ex-husband had done! She knew that she should never have trusted him, they were all the same. Heartless bastards right to the core.

"I think I should move out, even if it's just for a while" He sighed "This obviously isn't going to work if I'm still around all the time, you don't want to marry me and we'll just have to deal it"

"Why the hell would I want to marry you?! Look at you! You're running away!"

Gene didn't have the energy to fight with her; he had barely slept and this was painful enough already. So instead of causing a fuss and arguing with her, all he did was just pack himself some more essential clothes and said that he was sorry, before leaving his key to the flat on the dining table and going, leaving Alex to sit in bed alone and sob uncontrollably. This time she didn't have any wallpaper to tear down.

**-888888**-


	12. Chapter 12: My Fault

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 12 – My Fault**

There was tension in the air in CID over the next couple of days; Gene not speaking to Alex, Alex not speaking to Gene, the rest of the team wondering what in the name of all things holy was going on. Gene had been staying in his old flat since things had gone sour between himself and Alex, he knew that as long as he was staying at the flat that the situation would only get worse. It had been a hard decision to make; leaving home and the woman he loved to stay in the cold old flat full of memories of nights with only take out and a bottle of whisky for company.

It wasn't easy for Alex either, she had slipped out of CID on numerous occasions, taking shelter in the ladies toilets for a few minutes until she had calmed her nerves and found the courage to go back and face her colleagues. She could almost feel Gene's eyes burning into her from his office, knowing that he would be staring at her and that it was most likely that his inner monologue was slagging her off to high hell. They hadn't spoken to each other unless it was completely necessary, and even then it had been hostile and argumentative.

"Oi, Drake! I want your paperwork finished and on my desk by the end of the day!" Gene yelled, stood at his office door now.

"Stick this on your desk!" she snapped, sticking two fingers up as him before grabbing her coat.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he frowned "You know, I have every right to transfer your sorry backside somewhere that I don't have to deal with you"

"Well, do it then! If seeing me gone is what you want then do it! I won't go kicking and screaming, I'll tell you that now!"

"Go home Inspector, I've had enough of your shit for one day"

"Gladly!" she smirked, making sure to kick her waste bin on the way out, sending a downpour of paper across the checked tiles and leaving Gene Hunt angry and on the brink of exploding.

**888888**

Alex spent all afternoon in her flat watching bad daytime television and telling the four walls just how much Gene pissed her off. It wasn't fair that he was giving her a hard time just because she needed some time to think. God, he annoyed her so much sometimes. What exactly was he expecting from her? She knew that they needed to talk, but right now there was no way she would get anything other than sarcastic comments and cheap digs.

"I need a drink..." she sighed, getting up from the sofa and grabbing her coat.

She went down to Luigis, smiling back when Luigi grinned at her; only the smile never made it to her eyes. She ordered herself a bottle of red and took the glass and the bottle over to the table where CID sat, grabbing a menu and trying to decide on what to have to eat.

By the time that beer o'clock came, Ray was the only one who had come into Luigis; Shaz and Chris had gone to the cinemas together and Gene was obviously still in CID brooding and drinking as he '_did his paperwork_'.

"So come on then, what's going on with you and the Guv?" Ray questioned, lighting a cigarette and taking a slow, long drag "You two have been at each other's throats for days now; it's doing everybody's heads in"

"It's nothing important, we just had an argument"

"Not _a_ argument, you two have been avoiding each other, it's obvious"

Alex sighed, resting her head on her hand and sipping her drink "It's difficult to explain, and to be honest I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay then, well what do you want to talk about?" he asked, glancing around the bar for a second "I know, what do you think my chances are with that blonde over there?"

Ray indicated to a group of women sat on the other side of the restaurant; a hen party, L plates and pink feather boas galore. _Hmm, a wedding party, how ironic_. The blonde in question seemed to be the maid of honour; teary eyed as she gave a little speak before hugging her friend tight.

"Why the brides best friend?"

"Well, her confidence is down isn't it?" Ray smiled "Her best friend is getting married and she's the maid of honour, that's a constant reminder that she herself isn't married"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been reading up on that psychology stuff, it's pretty interesting"

Alex laughed, shaking her head as she drank her drink. Ray was about to get up and go over to introduce himself when the women gathered their things and left.

She smiled "Well, it looks like you're stuck with me tonight then"

**888888**

When Gene finally came over to Luigis at half past ten, what he found both confused him and angered him. Alex and Ray sat drinking and laughing together. He could tell by the way Alex was sat that she was drunk, as well as the numerous empty bottles of wine that Luigi was taking away from the table.

"Guv, you joining us?" Ray called cheerily, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Alex looked over at him, sighing heavily before resting her hand on Rays shoulder and leaning in close "Excuse me for a minute" she slurred "I'm just...just going to the toilet"

It took her several attempts to get out of the chair, teetering in her high heels as she wavered and swayed towards to ladies toilets. Gene pouted as he sat down, glaring a little at Ray.

"What the hell are you playing at Carling?" he snapped "You got her pissed!"

"She was already drinking when I got here!" Ray laughed.

"You should have stopped her!"

He snorted, stubbing out his half smoked cigarette "She's a grown woman, can't stop her from having a drink"

Alex was back shortly after, giggling as she wiped her damp hands on Rays face "That's piss that is!"

"Bloody better not be!" he groaned, grabbing a napkin.

"Nah, it's water really" she chuckled, going to sit in his lap.

Gene got up quickly, taking hold of her by the shoulders and hauling her away from the table "What the hell are you doing Alex?"

"I'm having a bit of fun, not illegal is it?"

"You know what Alex, piss off" He snapped "I can't be arse dealing with you right now"

Gene let go of her and turned away, heading off to the other side of the bar to leave her to it. If she wanted to have a _bit of fun_ with Ray Carling then she was more than welcome to, sod her and her petty mind games.

**-888888-**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Time

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 13 – It's Time**

The one thing that Alex noticed when she woke up the next morning was the she had a splitting headache and that she was wearing nothing at all but a big baggy t-shirt and knickers. _Fuck_. She could hardly remember anything from the night before. _Gene_. She remembered Gene being there and that she had been really off with him...him telling her to piss off. _Ray_. She remembered coming back to the flat with Ray and a bottle of tequila. _Oh god the tequila_. That was a mistake that she would never be making again.

Her clothes from the night before where hung up on hangers, hooked onto the side of her wardrobe. _Shit_. Had she actually slept with Ray? The other side of the bed didn't look like it had been slept in though.

Sitting up she groaned and rubbed her eyes gently, slowly lifting her legs out from under the warmth of the covers and slipping her feet into her slippers. She grabbed her dressing gown off the floor as she padded around the bed towards the door. That was when she heard and saw the sleeping form on the sofa, snuggled under a duvet.

"Shit..." she whispered.

She couldn't see his face, snuggled into the sofa cushions. Making her way into the kitchen to get herself a well needed cup of coffee, she picked up the empty tequila bottle and gagged a little at the thought of alcohol. A loud fart came from the sofa along with a rattling smokers cough.

"You brewing up?" came Genes voice from the living room, making her jump a little.

'_Thank god for that!'_ she thought, clearing her throat before she spoke "Y...yeah, why do you want one?"

"Course I do, you know my usual"

"Tea with two sugars"

"Tea, four"

"I said, tea with two sugars"

He half smirked as he watched her for a moment; messy hair and long gorgeous legs, the slightest bit of bum showing from under the t-shirt, reminding him of everything he was missing out on whilst being back at his old flat.

"I put you to bed last night" He spoke, getting up and folding up the spare duvet "I came up to check on you and kicked Ray out, he's a bad influence"

"Don't worry; I won't be drinking with him again"

"Bloody good job" he nodded "I know I was mad at you last night Bolls but I bloody love you, I don't know why but I do, you daft mare"

She abandoned the cups of tea and coffee, heading straight towards him and for a minute or so Gene thought that she was going to smack him in the mouth, but instead she cupped his face in her hands and stepped up on her tip toes to kiss his forehead.

"Thank-you Gene, we've been going through a rough patch recently but you still made sure that I was alright"

"I'll always look after you Alex, that's my job"

She smiled softly, her thumbs stroking his cheeks before she groaned, turned and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

**888888**

Gene had no sympathy for Alex that morning, he watched her sitting at her desk nursing a cup of tea and popping a few paracetamol into her mouth to try and relieve the head ache that was pounding in her skull. _Daft bint_. She should know better than to get plastered when she had work the next day.

"Oi, Drake! I pay you to work, not sit around day dreaming about whatever tickles your fancy these days"

"I was thinking about you, actually"

A chorus off school-girl-like giggles erupted from the other members of CID, only to be silenced when Gene glared at them angrily, before slamming closed the door to his office. Alex sighed gently and ran her shaking fingers through her hair, before getting up from her desk on unsteady legs.

"Ma'am are you alright? You look a bit peaky" Shaz fretted.

"I'm fine Shaz, don't worry"

She made her way slowly towards Gene's office, getting a static electric shock from the door handle as she grasped hold of it. Alex opened the door just enough to slide her body inside the office, closing it again quietly.

Gene didn't even turn to face her as he stood by the window with a tumbler of scotch "What do you want now?"

"I've made a decision" Alex spoke, a little nervous "I've got an answer to your proposal"

His face paled, and he turned to put the glass down on his desk, standing up straight and puffing out his chest as he folded his arms "Go on?"

**-888888-**


	14. Chapter 14: To Ashes, To Ashes

**All Eyes**

_**Not very impressed with this chapter, but it's been written so I'm going to post anyway!**_

**-888888-**

**Chapter 14 – To Ashes, To Ashes**

It was early Saturday morning, and Gene groaned loudly as he heard yet another loud clatter in the kitchen. _Bloody _Alex, he thought as he rolled over, grabbing her pillow and using it to cover his head, trying to drown out the noise as she tidied up and put the dishes away. They had their appointment today at the cake shop, having a consultation for their wedding cake. He smiled a little at the memory of her saying yes, he remembered how he had thrown his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, kissing her so hard that her neck had been sore the next day. The next few days after their engagement was official had been fantastic; both taking time off work and spending it together, be it lay around the flat half naked under a blanket or out together, being happy and enjoying life.

"Gene are you up?" Alex called, accidentally on purpose dropping a pan again "It's almost nine o'clock!"

"Nine o'clock?! Are you kidding me woman! It's a Saturday, let me sleep!"

"I've been up since six cleaning, mainly because you never do the washing up"

He threw back the duvet and got up, not caring that he was stark bollock naked and that the temperature was a little bellow what his naked body found comfortable. He took her off guard when he came out of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe with a nonchalant attitude.

"Gene, our erm..our appointment is in forty-five minutes, so you need to get ready" she smiled slightly, trying her hardest not to giggle as he stood up straight, hands on his hips as he rocked back on forth on the heels of his feet.

"Got ages yet" he smirked "You coming back to bed?"

She bit her lip, shaking her head "Thing to..things to do"

He sighed exaggeratedly, before striding across the living room to the kitchen, lifting her up over his shoulder and smirking even wider as she squealed and giggled, demanding he put her down immediately, slapping his bare backside when he refused to.

So far, Gene Hunt was enjoying being engaged.

**888888**

Alex gazed at the glinting diamond of her engagement ring as Gene drove them to the wedding cake shop. She loved how the light caught the beautiful gem and made it shimmer and sparkle, the white gold band fitting her finger perfectly. She had no idea when or how Gene had picked the ring, but she was glad that he did manage to find something that was so perfect.

"I'm glad you like it so much" Gene spoke as he drove "Cost me a bloody arm and a leg!"

"Well they do say you're supposed to spend three months wages on an engagement ring"

"How much! Jesus Christ! How are you supposed to afford to pay for a wedding if you're in debt from the ring?"

She laughed loudly, resting her hand on his knee as her laugh faded down to an amused giggle. God she loved him, he was everything that she had ever needed in a man; somebody that kept her on her toes, wasn't afraid to stand up for what they believed in, and a bloody amazing lover!

"You've gone quiet" He smirked, turning his head to look at her as they stopped at traffic lights "That means you're thinking, I can hear the cogs rattling around"

"Are you calling me stupid?" she gasped, feigning the she had been insulted "There's no space for rattling in my head!"

He chuckled throatily before the lights changed and he carried on driving "Suppose you're right, it's too full of psychotwattery and posh bollocks"

"If only you weren't driving Mister Hunt, I'd give you a good slap"

When they arrived at the cake shop Alex was sure she saw Gene sweat a little; the idea of doing girly wedding stuff didn't exactly please him. She linked her arm through his, giggling as they walked inside and were greeted by a sweet lady called Catherine who just looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Alright then, let's get a few things sorted" Catherine smiled "How many tiers do you want?"

"Three, please" Alex replied.

"And flavour? Would you like vanilla sponge, chocolate or fruit cake?"

"One of each?"

"Of course"

Gene watched as the conversation between the two women went on like a tennis game; back and forth with no input from Gene whatsoever. Folding his arms across his chest, he waited for a chance to get his word in.

"Finally, do you want a bride and groom cake topper or maybe some other decoration?" Catherine asked.

"No, we don't want that" Gene spoke "They're pointless, they never even look like the bloody people getting married"

"Gene, don't be rude!"

"No, you've picked everything so far, I'm choosing something"

Catherine gave Alex a look, the sort of look a mother gets from someone in the supermarket when her child is rolling around on the floor or rolling melons down the aisles.

"Then what do you suggest?" Catherine smiled politely.

Gene chewed his bottom lip for a moment as he tried to think, clicking his fingers when he had a thought "Handcuffs!"

"Handcuffs?!" Alex laughed "I don't bloody think so!"

"Let me finish!" He snapped "A pair of handcuffs and a champagne glass, because that's us isn't it? Rough copper and posh Bolly"

Alex face split into a huge smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him repeatedly "Oh Gene, you incredible, lovely man"

Catherine picked up her notepad, writing down the last of her notes "Handcuffs and champagne glass it is then"

**888888**

"Gene, I know you're really enthusiastic about all of this wedding planning, but there is no way in hell that I am having our invitations look like bloody police warrants!"

"Why not?"

Alex stared at Gene, waiting to see if his expression would change and he would burst out laughing. He didn't. Gene Hunt was being deadly serious.

"That's it, I'm not letting you organise anything on your own" she spoke "You cannot be trusted"

**888888**

Gene Hunt had a face like a slapped backside. He was due to go look at suits with Chris and Ray, only to be told that Alex and Shaz were coming with them. Gene had told Chris to get Shaz to stay at home, knowing that if Alex had a female side kick that she would turn into the ultimate bridezilla and stamp on all the bollocks of men in a ten mile radius.

"I'm sorry Guv, but right now I'm more scared of what DI Drake could do to me than you" Chris spoke "She got really angry when I asked if we have to wear matching ties"

"Oh don't get me started on the bloody ties!" came Alex's voice from across the room, trying to decide between two identical looking suits, adamant that one was a different shade of black.

"I don't see the point in buying a new suit, I've got plenty of them at home" Ray piped up.

Alex's head shot round to glare in his direction "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want a new suit"

"Ray..." Gene warned "Shut your gob now"

"I mean, they're all the same, why waste money when I've got a perfectly good grey suit at home"

Gene growled "Carling, if you don't shut it..."

"Grey? Grey!" Alex snapped "You're not wearing a grey suit! You all have to wear black ones! Black! Not grey!"

_Great_, Gene thought,_ thanks a lot Carling, now the only thing to do is cup hold of my balls and hope for the best_.

**-888888-**


	15. Chapter 15: This Is What You Meant

**All Eyes**

**-888888-**

**Chapter 15 – This Is What You Meant**

The night before the wedding had been just as much of a nightmare as the morning of the big day. Alex was meant to be staying in a fancy hotel for the night, only to find when she got there that the hotel had her booking wrong and that she wasn't in the big fancy bridal suite, but instead a little room with a single bed. After lots of tears down the phone to Gene and some not so gentle persuasion down the line to the hotel manager, Alex finally got her bridal suite. Although her calm mood disappeared in a shot when Shaz arrived the next morning without the bridesmaid dress, then the hairdresser was late and finally the wedding car had broken down so instead she had to get a taxi!

Alex hands were shaking as she got out of the cab, and she had to fan her face with trembling fingers in an attempt to cool herself down. _Christ, why am I so nervous?_, she thought, handing Shaz her flowers as she adjusted the front of her wedding dress, cupping her breasts and lifting them up so they settled perfectly in the bodice. The closer she got to the door of the registry office the more her stomach twisted and turned and she suddenly felt the need to pee a thousand times. But there was a sudden sense of peace when Alex saw Gene, stood in the registry office wearing his immaculate black suit; clean shaven and hair trimmed nicely. She felt herself blushing as his eyes raked over her in her wedding dress; figure hugging silk and lace with a sweetheart neckline, a strip of lace around her neck in a halter style fashion, bringing attention to her cleavage and the simple white gold necklace that hung around her throat. He thought she looked stunning, and he told her just that as he took her hands at the start of the ceremony.

**888888**

The couple were on a high during the drive to the reception, hands clasped tightly for the whole journey as they chatted and kissed. A newly married couple. A legal partnership. Un-bloody-breakable. Gene's eyes had never left Alex throughout the entire ceremony, totally in awe of her beauty and trying to understand how she could ever love a man like him; a rough, Northern rock and a stunning, Southern diamond. When people said opposites attract he didn't realise just how '_opposite'_ opposite was. She was sparkling rays of sunshine and he was a grey cloud on a murky day. He'd tell her that one day, at some point in the future when he was older and his blonde hair was streaked with silver, he would tell her just how he had felt on their wedding day, when nobody cared about being a 'poof', when everyone was equal and nobody judged, he would open his heart and let everything just tumble out.

"We're here" Alex smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

Gene snapped out of his daze and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles softly "Come on love, let's go get a drink"

**888888**

The reception was amazing, Alex and Gene had barely had a moment to sit down and at one point Gene had told everyone to bugger off for half an hour so that they could grab some food from the buffet; he could practically hear Alex's stomach rumble noisily from the other side of the room, and he certainly couldn't have his bride passing out. There was something in the air, like the uneasiness that can be felt when you know people are talking about you, and Gene was almost one hundred per-cent sure what they were talking about, the one part of the night in particular that he was dreading.

"_Can we have the bride and groom on the dance floor now for their first dance_"

He could have strangled the bloody DJ, _bastard!_. He could see a glint in Alex's eye and he knew there was no getting out of it. _What the wife wants the wife gets_. As his arms wrapped around Alex's waist, as he pulled her close, he felt himself relax and begin to enjoy the moment. Why should he give two shits about what people thought about him? The only person whose opinion mattered to him was Alex, deep down he knew that it had been that way for a very, very long time.

"You know something Bolls, you once said that I made you feel more alive than you had ever felt before" he smiled, swaying a little as they danced close together "Well today I finally realised what you meant, I feel alive when I'm with you"

She smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest "I love you Gene, we've been through so much together yet this is just the beginning"

"I know, our story doesn't end here, we've got a way to go yet"

"Indeed, starting with our honeymoon" she giggled "I hope you booked a lovely hotel room because I doubt we'll be seeing much else"

He chuckled throatily, smirking and giving her a peck on the lips "God I love you Alex, I'm the luckiest man in the world"

"And I'm the luckiest woman"

"How do you work that one out?" he asked, nuzzling her cheek a little and placing a feather light kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Because today I married a man that worships the ground I walk on and that would walk over hot coals to protect me"

He smirked, gazing his teeth across her collarbone "Hmm, I see there's a lot of walking involved in being married to you"

Alex giggled, running her fingers through his hair before resting her forehead against his, letting out a gently sigh. This was only the beginning for them; Alex knew it, Gene knew it, and everybody else knew it. Their story was only just starting.

_-The End-_

**-888888-**


End file.
